


Night of the Party

by ThatFanwriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: "I thought they were going to tell us something else...", "are you sure they aren't married?", A lot of Flashbacks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Coda, Danny takes care of Steve, Even though Steve doesn't think he needs taking care of, Fix-It, M/M, Nahele integration, Nahele lives with Steve, Post-Season/Series 07, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Sick Steve McGarrett, almost in every chapter i think there will be one, character closure, kind of like how the show does them too, the big "C"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFanwriter/pseuds/ThatFanwriter
Summary: Formerly: We Have To Tell You SomethingThis is just how I see things having gone in the time between season 7 ending and season 8 starting. I miss Kono and Chin so much so I wanted to give myself some closure too. Did a lot of research for this (read: watched a lot of episodes over and over). 1st chapter picks up a few days after the last scene, but there are flashbacks (a lot). Planning on incorporating different people's reactions to Steve's news too. Also Danny and Steve go get that second doctor's opinion.~ Excerpt ~“Hey! He’s up! It’s a miracle.” Danny grinned when he and Steve walked into the bedroom.Nahele was sitting up on the bed, Charlie sitting across from him giggling.“Uh huh. Charlie told me you sent him up here to jump on the bed.” He said, before going to tickle Charlie. Charlie let out a scream of laughter as he tried to wiggle free.“Yeah cause you’ve been saying 'five more minutes' for the past two hours.” Danny said, hands lifting in the air in frustration, then pointing at the bathroom. “You're lucky he woke you up because I was getting ready to dump some cold water on you.”Steve chuckled as he looked at Nahele, “don’t worry I just woke up too.”





	1. Cover and Synopsis

       

 

(Formerly: We Have To Tell You Something)

This is how I see events unfolding between season 7 and season 8 of Hawaii Five-O. Does not comply to a lot of what season 8 revealed!

What to expect:

  * Steve and Danny tell the kids about radiation poisoning
  * Steve and Danny tell everyone else about radiation poisoning 
  * Other's assuming Steve and Danny being together is their worst kept secret
  * McDanno!!! 
  * We say goodbye to Kono.
  * We say goodbye to Chin.
  * Nahele inclusion and integration (like explanation to where he was for all of season 7. Also, he lives with Steve!)
  * Flashbacks to Nahele episodes
  * Flashbacks in general (will edit to make flow easier to read)
  * Sometimes breaks in updates, but I will ALWAYS come back, so make sure to bookmark the story or something. If it's been a while since I uploaded, a comment asking when I'll update usually does the trick in getting me to update faster (or I'll message back with my plan :)
  * Me being open to (and loving) feedback and your participation in the story (ie. let me know if there's an episode you want me to revisit)



~ EXCERPT ~

"Hey! He's up! It's a miracle." Danny grinned when he and Steve walked into the bedroom.

Nahele was sitting up on the bed, Charlie sitting across from him giggling.

"Uh huh. Charlie told me you sent him up here to jump on the bed." He said, before going to tickle Charlie. Charlie let out a scream of laughter as he tried to wiggle free.

"Yeah cause you've been saying 'five more minutes' for the past two hours." Danny said, hands lifting in the air in frustration, then pointing at the bathroom. "You're lucky he woke you up because I was getting ready to dump some cold water on you."

Steve chuckled as he looked at Nahele, "don't worry I just woke up too."

~  
Moved here from T.K. Pierre account

Originally: We Have To Tell You Something


	2. Second Opinion

**_~ Friday, May 12th ~_ **

Steve was sitting up straight, head facing rigidly ahead; he reread the poster on the wall in front of him. It was an infographic of the heart. It talked about the different parts of it and how to keep it healthy. This was his 8th time rereading it. He knew it by heart at this point, he smirked at his own silent pun, but he needed something to distract him, distract him from the holes Danny’s eyes were burning into him.

Danny was sitting to his left, his goofball behavior from the last time they were in a hospital room was gone.

Steve had pointed at the otoscope when the doctor had left the room five minutes ago. “ _Vant to check for brain?”_ He had said with a smirk, “ _znothing...zere…”_ the smirk faded at Danny’s look of concern and anguish.

Since then, no matter how many times Steve would ask Danny to cheer up, tell him that he would be fine, Danny still stared at Steve with his big sad eyes. Danny’s memory had also flashed back to the last time they had gone to the hospital together, but not to the _play doctor_ fun they had. He was thinking about how the last time they were in a hospital together, he had specifically asked the doctor if Steve had radiation poisoning. The answer had been no. Danny knew that certain tests had to be run to look for it, that it had to be looked for in the first place, they hadn’t been looking for it that one time. This is what he kept telling himself. He tried to shut up the part in his brain that was asking him, telling him, he should have asked them to look for it specifically, maybe if they had found out sooner, Steve wouldn’t be in this mess. Why hadn’t he asked for Steve to get checked for it sooner?

Finally the door opened and Danny's attention diverted to the doctor walking in.

“So?” Danny broke the silence first, coming to his feet, his voice low, itchy and dry in his throat.

“Well, you do have radiation poisoning Mr. McGarrett.”

“Commander.” Danny corrected quietly, without realizing. His voice lower than he ever thought possible.

“Yeah, I know I do.” Steve nodded, his shoulders were pulled back, his face taut. He was in military mode, Danny noted, repressing his emotions.

“The reason we wanted you to do the tests, doc, was to get a second opinion from a different doctor.” Danny forced down a ragged breath as he looked up at the doctor, “different opinion on the outcome. How…” he waved his hand, not being able to vocalize the dark thoughts clouding his mind.

“How long he has.” The doctor nodded. The way he said it was a little too nonchalantly for Danny's liking. It made him want to punch the doctor in the face. “Well, what did your doctor tell you?” He looked at Steve.

Danny's worried eyes turned back to Steve. Ever since finding out, he'd been trying to get Steve to tell him the specific words the doctor had said, but Steve just kept repeating what he had said when they’d been standing outside the bathroom.

“Alright, ten different opinions,” Danny had told him that night, once he was able to recompose himself enough to follow Steve into the kitchen. “Let’s go get the second opinion tomorrow.”

“What?” Steve asked, staring up at him from the seat he had taken, he looked so pale and unlike himself, it was making Danny’s head dizzy with fears.

“Yeah, tomorrow morning, we go see a different doctor. Have em run some tests, get their opinion.” Danny said. Steve knew Danny wouldn't let him say no so he decided to agree and avoid the argument.

There they were, nearly a week later, called back in for the test results. Steve was still trying to figure out how to answer the question the doctor had asked him.

“It-" he glanced at Danny, his face rearranged itself for a split second, too fast for Danny to classify it, before going stoic again, “it doesn't matter what the other doctor said.” Then, at Danny's upset face, “just that there might… will most likely be some complications down the line.”

“Yes, well the fact that you didn't start experiencing radiation poisoning symptoms within your first 24 hours of exposure is a good sign. That means that the amount of radiation your body absorbed wasn't intensely severe.”

“He's been throwing up a lot lately.” Danny said, shifting the weight on his feet, his eyebrows were furrowed so close together they seemed to be one.

**_~Monday, May 8th (night of the party) into Tuesday, May 9th ~_ **

That night, at Jerry’s celebration party, Danny decided it would be best if he and Charlie slept over, that way they could go get the tests run at the hospital the next day, while Nahele watched Charlie.

“Nahele, is it alright if Danny and Charlie sleep over?” Steve asked, once everyone but Danny and Charlie had left the party.

Nahele nodded, it wasn’t unusual for Danny to crash on their couch every so often.

“Alright, I’ll sleep in my parents room, you can take mine,” Steve said placing his hand on Nahele’s shoulder, “Charlie can sleep in yours, that cool?”

This was what usually happened whenever another Williams slept over too. Nahele nodded, “I’ll go change the sheets on the beds.”

“Thank you.” Steve said, Danny echoing him.

“Charlie, do you want to go help him?” Danny asked, Charlie gave him a big smile and nod, Nahele chuckled and led Charlie upstairs. Danny’s eyes followed them up, then he followed Steve into the kitchen.

“Have you told him?” He asked as he jumped up on the kitchen counter.

“I just found out yesterday morning.”

“So, no.”

“You're the first person I told Danny. He just got back from a school year abroad, okay. We’re still catching up. He doesn’t even know about the dirty bomb. And it’s not even a big deal right now, you know, why worry him, it’s all long term. I’m okay.”

“Uh Huh.” Danny said eyeing Steve’s pale face. He had noticed Steve hadn’t seemed to be getting better as the night progressed, though he put on a _“nothing's wrong”_ face for everyone else, he’d disappeared to the bathroom four more times during the party. Danny wondered if this had been going for a while and he just hadn’t noticed until now, he had been out of town most of last week.

“Danny will you stop it, with that look. C’mon, I’m craving some pancakes, let’s make some pancakes for the boys.” Steve said turning his back to Danny to fetch the ingredients.

“Steve, it’s nearly midnight. And it’s a Monday night. They need to go to bed.”

“Charlie’s five! He can miss a day of kindergarten. And Nahele, he’s already done with school remember, with the whole Junior year abroad thing, took his finals last week.” Steve suddenly turned back around, an excited grin on his face.

“Mhmm.” Danny said cautiously.

“We can sleep in. Go out for breakfast, maybe pull Gracie out of - or not. Or Not.”

“Her finals are coming up! What you want to pull Grace out of school during her, what, her uh- uh review sessions? You want her to get Fs on her Freshman year report card, huh? Let me tell you something, she’s not going to play hooky, okay? Just because you get to break the rules, that doesn’t mean she can. Don’t teach her that, please.”

“I was just thinking, you know. She’s been studying real hard right? Couldn’t come today because of it. Thought it’d be nice if the five us could go out to eat. Nahele’s been gone for almost a year. Thought it’d be nice if we could all go out to eat together; been a while since the five of us went out to eat. A family meal or somethin…”   

“Okay, well, how bout uh, we do a family dinner; once Gracie gets home from school.”

Steve smiled, “ok.”

“Pancakes?!” Nahele and Charlie said in unison as they walked into the kitchen. Steve was holding the box in his hand. Nahele had some fresh sheets in his arms and Charlie was holding clean pillows.

“Yeah,” Danny hopped off the counter, “Steve’s idea.” He gave Steve’s shoulders a quick squeeze before going to fetch the rest of the materials.

“Okay, well we changed the sheets upstairs, just need to change the sheets in my room.” Nahele said, Steve and Danny thanked them as Nahele and Charlie walked into the bedroom across from the kitchen, the one that used to be Mary’s, a long time ago.

At three am, when Danny woke up to go the bathroom he found Steve in the kitchen drinking chocolate milk, turns out he’d woken up in a cold sweat, running to go throw up. At four am, two pukes later, Steve and Danny wondered if Danny should go sleep in the Master bedroom upstairs with Steve, to keep an eye on him. At five am, Charlie woke up screaming from a nightmare and Steve and Danny ran to his room to comfort him. At seven am Steve found himself waking up in the downstairs bedroom, Danny sound asleep on the other side of Charlie, who was tucked in snugly between them. Steve fell back asleep with a smile on his face. At nine am, after another _bathroom session_ and a quick shower, and check in on Nahele, who was snoring comfortably in Steve’s bedroom, Steve re-joined Danny and Charlie in the 1st floor bedroom. At noon, Steve was woken up by a call from Chin. He reached quickly for his phone, silencing it, scared of it waking up Charlie and Danny. Blinking his eyes open he was upset to find they weren’t in bed with him, in his confusion he missed Chins call, then fell back asleep by accident. At one pm he woke up to Danny slightly shaking him, saying they had missed the timeframe for their whole _breakfast plan_ and that he was pretty sure Nahele would sleep in till 9 pm if they didn’t go wake him up right now.  

“Hey, uh, I think Chin called me.” Steve said as he and Danny walked up the stairs, he swept his hands across his face, still groggy from sleep.

“Yeah, Kono- I’ll fill you in later.” Danny said, Steve’s eyebrows burrowed, that woke him up.

“Hey! He’s up! It’s a miracle.” Danny grinned when he and Steve walked into the bedroom.

Nahele was sitting up on the bed, Charlie sitting across from him giggling.

“Uh huh. Charlie told me you sent him up here to jump on the bed.” He said, before going to tickle Charlie. Charlie let out a scream of laughter as he tried to wiggle free.

“Yeah cause you’ve been saying _five more minutes_ for the past three hours.” Danny said hands lifting in the air in frustration, then pointed at the bathroom. “You're lucky he woke you up because I was getting ready to dump some cold water on you.”

Steve chuckled as he looked at Nahele, “don’t worry I just woke up too.”

“Shower, both of ya. Charlie and I have already showered and brushed our teeth, changed, and had a nice little breakfast from the leftover pancakes. There’s plates waiting for you downstairs. Oh and uh, Grover offered to bring Gracie by after school, it lets out in an hour or so.”

“I already showered.” Steve said, turning to Danny. In the background Charlie decided he would use the distraction to try and break free from Nahele’s arms.

“You what?” Danny said, staring at Steve.

Nahele was too quick for Charlie and quickly brought him back in for another tickle session.

“I already showered.” Deadpanned Steve

“When, in your sleep?”

“No I woke up early and showered.”

“Then went back to sleep…” Danny asked, shoulders lifting.

“... yeah.” Steve gave him a firm nod.

Danny just stared at him, his eyebrows scrunched together.

“Okay. Well. Good. Can you come downstairs for a second, I need to talk to you. Charlie you're in charge, make sure Nahele brushes his teeth.” Charlie nodded with a big smile, staring triumphantly at Nahele as he stopped tickling him. Danny reached to grab Steve’s arm and led him downstairs.

“Whats up?” Steve said once they reached the kitchen.

“Uh. A few things.” Danny said as he tilted his head to the side. Steve crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowing.

“Um. Let’s start with Kono.”

“Yeah what happened, she didn’t come to the party last night, she okay?”

“No. Yes. She’s, she’s fine. She’s in Carson City.” Danny nodded, “Trying to take down the sex trafficking ring there.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up, chin shooting forward. “Does she need back up? I mean what happened?”

“Uh, well. Adam got back from a business meeting with Hirsch and found a letter on his bed. Sound familiar, huh _Dear Danno_?”

“That, doesn’t sound like Kono.”

“Well no, but uh, well, this is something that was very important to her. She goes home to get ready for the party. Can’t shake the feeling that she should be doing something more. Tried calling Adam, left a voicemail, nice touch, wrote him a letter, then booked the first flight out of here. Adam called Chin as soon as he heard the voicemail. Her plane landed this morning. Called Adam. Called Chin.”

Steve nodded, eyes settling on the counter for a second, Danny let him process.

“Okay,” Steve finally spoke up, eyes landing on Danny again, “what’s the other thing? You said it was more than one thing.”

“Yeah. Uh. Your decision.” Danny’s hand went out to briefly rest on Steve’s chest. “And I want you to know that I will support you on whatever you decide. But uh, what do you want to tell everyone; _if_ you want to tell anyone.”

Steve nodded. “Um. Well, we tell each other everything in five-o right? We’re ohana.” Danny nodded. “As for the kids… what do you think?”

Danny’s eyes shifted to the side, his head tilting. “This morning at breakfast, Charlie was asking why Uncle Steve was throwing up so much yesterday. I think Nahele’s noticed it too. I mean, trust me, I get not wanting to worry them, especially for something we’re not really sure about yet. But, I do think they’ll notice something's up. Especially if you keep throwing up like you have been for the past 24 hours.”

Steve nodded, head dropping for a second.

**_~ Friday, May 12th ~_ **

“Well yes,” the doctor said, bringing Danny back to reality, “he’s been throwing up because his body still absorbed some of the radiation poisoning. The pills your doctor prescribed you, do you feel that they aren't working?”

“Just, some days better than others.” Steve replied, eyes locking with Danny.

“Well, have you noticed the effects more on stressful days? You run a task force, I imagine you've had a lot of those.”

“Could that make him more sick? He uh, he jumped off a really high bridge onto a moving truck a few days ago, I think that’s what started this bad throw up spell. Uh, a week before that he scaled up the side of a building, like spiderman, to stop some terrorist from blowing up a plane.” Danny said before Steve could open his mouth.

“Well,” the doctor said, trying to wrap his head around those scenarios, “stress can make anyone sick Detective Williams. Especially a build up of it. The body releases certain chemicals and hormones that-”

“What about the liver?” Danny asked, “he has a liver transplant.”

“Yes, I believe you mentioned that several time when you two came in for the tests a few days ago; and it is on his medical file. Stress has been shown to negatively affect the liver, blood flow to the part of the brain that controls the liver is impaired when under high amounts of stress, NKT cells expand when stressed and can cause liver cell death, cortiso-”

“Okay, so… what are you saying doc?” Danny cut him off, hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

Steve’s eyes were on Danny, he could hear the panic, _feel_ the panic radiating from the man. “Danny.” He said, surprised by how low and dry the name came out. He took a hard swallow and a deep breath, “Danny I’m going to be fine.”

Danny’s head swiveled to face Steve, he was still wearing a reserved, quiet, facial expression. “You're going to be fine?” Danny said, not meaning for it to come out as accusatory and angry as it did.  

Steve reached out and clasped his hand around his partner's shoulder. It surprised Danny how much that calmed him down. They maintained eye contact with each other, as if sharing secret telepathic messages.

“There is the possibility of cancer or leukemia developing down the line.”

Danny’s eyes slammed shut at the doctor's words, he was finding it hard to breathe and could feel his heart trying to rip out of his chest, he wasn’t sure how, or if, he was still standing, everything was spinning, everything was spinning and he felt like he was crashing, like he was drowning, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t breath.

“Hey.” Danny could hear Steve saying, but there was a pounding in his ears that made Steve's voice sound like a muffled whisper. He felt the warmth and tightness around his shoulder disappear, only to reappear half a second later on his jawline. He let the weight of his head lean into Steve's hand, the pounding sound slowly fading. He drew in a heavy shaky breath. He let it out. Finally, he let himself open his eyes and Steve was standing right in front of him, he'd jumped off the examination table and his face was now leveled with Danny's.

“Where's the doctor?” Danny asked, voice miserable, eyes not leaving Steve's for a second.

“I asked him to give us a minute.” Steve said, his eyes were wide and peering into Danny's, as if blinking might cause Danny to disappear.

“C’mere.” Steve said after a beat, straightening up and cupping Danny's neck and back, pulling him into a hug. Danny’s arms wrapped tightly around Steve, his hands clutching onto the back of Steve’s shirt.

It was normal for them to hug, they'd shared many soul crushing hugs after many life or death moments. But this one was different. It _felt..._ different _._

“I'm going to be okay.” Steve said, after what had felt like five minutes, arms still tightly wrapped around Danny, head resting on Danny’s.

“I know you are.” Danny replied softly, voice slightly muffled, head still pressing against Steve's chest in their hug. He didn't make any sign of moving or releasing Steve anytime soon. The sound of Steve's heart beat calmed him down, it was strong and steady, unlike his own frantic one. He didn't want to let go until both were in sync.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this fic! The first two chapters will be reuploads and then I will start posting new content soon! If you like it so far, please comment and kudos! Comments are what keep me updating so please do so, even if it's a string of random letters, it will make my day!!!
> 
> Best,  
> ThatFanwriter


	3. Expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the love in the comments!!!! Here is another chapter! The one after this will be new content for those that have read this one already.
> 
> If you want some spoilers for chapter 3 (and to see how behind I am in my writing goals), [check out this link!](https://ko-fi.com/i/IN4N6OM58)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know in the comments how the flashbacks/date jumps are, it's something I worried a lot about when publishing this with the other name, that it would get too confusing.

**~ _Monday, May 15th_  ~**

“Why you being so quiet?” Steve said, eyeing Danny from the driver's seat.

“Why am I - _you know_ why I'm being so quiet Steven. You said you were just going to stick to paper work today.”

“Danny will you relax? I said I'm fine, I haven't thrown up in over 12 hours!”

“TWELVE HOURS.” Danny jabbed his hands in front of him, “twelve hours of not throwing up does not equate to being fit enough to go to work and follow a guy OFF A BUILDING STEVEN!”

“What are you even talking about Danny-"

“He jumped OFF THE ROOF. And then YOU FOLLOWED HIM. That is following a guy off a building.”

“I was doing my job Danny, and he jumped to the roof of the next building, which was very close by, nothing we haven't done a hundred times.”

“Yes. Yes. But, and I know you won't understand a word I’ll say because we have been here before, after our liver transplant, so I know, personally, that you don’t care about this, but there are certain things you should consider _not doing anymore_. At, at least not right now, not while your body is recovering.”

“I _did_ listen to you then, didn’t I, after the liver transplant? Don’t you remember? I didn't jump off that roof when you told me not to. Took a few days off too! And I didn’t drive the camaro!”

“Then why didn't you not jump this time?”

“Because-"

“Nevermind, I don't wanna know.”

“Danno.” Steve sighed, “I love you. You know that right?”

“That's-that’s what you said last time, after you ripped your stitches, and then, you promptly ignored me... until that jumping off the roof thing. I- thank you for that. I really appreciate it.”

“What,” Steve asked after a second of silence, voice dripping with indignation, “you're not going to say it back? I took a whole week off for you man!”

“Yeah, I love you too. You, mad man.”

“Thank you.” Steve said with a smile as he pulled up to his parking spot at work.

“Wow. Your first day back at work and the chase you go on. I'm sure Danny's already ripped you a new one.” Chin smirked as Steve and Danny walked into headquarters.

“Mmm.” Was all either of them contributed but it was enough to clue Chin in, he let out a small laugh.

“How are you really though, Steve? You feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, thanks buddy.” Steve said, aware of Danny's tentative eyes on him.

“Perp gave up his accomplice.” Grover announced as he walked in.

“HPD is en route.” Jerry said walking in behind Grover.

“How you doin Steve?” Grover asked, hand going to his stomach as he made a face.

“Yeah.” Jerry echoed.

“That's great news Lou, Jerry,” Steve smiled, “and I'm good, thanks.”

“Uh. Anyone up for a celebratory dinner?” Danny asked.

“You know I'm always down for a dinner with you.” Steve grinned, arm swinging around Danny's neck, pulling him in, Danny’s arm wrapped around his waist.

Danny grinned, “yeah,” he patted Steve’s chest, “cause I always pay.”

Chin’s cell phone interrupted the giggles that had erupted in the room.

“It's Kono.” He said before answering it.

“Hey, Kono you're on speaker.” Chin said as he set the phone down on the table.

“Kono!” Everyone in the room quickly shouted out.

“What's up cuz?” Chin asked.

“Just wanted to call and check in. Know it was Steve's first day back. How are you Steve?”

“I-I'm-I'm good. Look can we, I'm fine everyone, really. I'm good, if I'm not good I will let you all know. I really appreciate the love Kono. Thank you I'm-I'm fine. What about you? Our offer still stands.”

“Say the word and we'll be on a plane to you within the next hour.” Danny said, still glued to Steve’s side. The hand not holding onto Steve’s waist was playing with Steve’s fingers, of the arm wrapped around him.

“I know.” She said. “But right now I've got great ground support, we are still tracking down people. Hawai’i needs you, all of you.”

“Yeah well we miss you.” Steve said.

“Might hop on a plane just to visit then.” Grover added.

Chin was tempted to add _Sara misses her Auntie Kono_ but he didn't want Kono to feel any more remorse than she already did for disappearing on them. This was an important operation she was heading and he knew it's what she needed to be doing. He also felt a pang of guilt at her _all of you_ comment about Hawaii needing them. He knew it wasn't directed at him for considering the San Francisco job, but he still felt guilty that the idea of it kept creeping into his mind.

**~ _Saturday, May 13th ~_**

“It almost feels like I'm cheating on my job or something, just thinking about it.” He’d told Abby Saturday morning as they were getting ready for work. He’d originally planned on not telling her about the job offer until he knew for sure where they stood. But the fact that he was ready to propose to her, let him know where he stood. He wanted to make sure she knew all her options before saying yes, _or no,_ to him.

“Well Steve already knows, there's nothing to feel guilty about.” she said reaching across the bed to rub his shoulders. “It's a promotion. You should feel proud, after everything you've done it's nothing short of what you deserve.”

“Do you want me to take it?”

“I will admit, the idea of moving back home to SF does sound nice to me. This has become my home too, though.” then, after a beat. “Home is wherever you and Sara are.” Chin’s eyes lowered, he couldn’t see Abby’s face so he was trying to read every tone inflection in her voice, “this is your decision and I will support whatever you decide. But don't feel guilty about choosing one over the other okay.” She reached around and gave him a kiss. He pulled her over completely and she fell onto his lap with a shriek of laughter, quieting down quickly, not wanting to wake Sara up. As Chin grinned at Abby, both of them quiet, trying to hear if they’d stirred Sara from her sleep, he wondered if they should celebrate Mother’s day, which was the next day. “Speaking of Steve.” Abby said, breaking Chin away from his plans, “When is he coming back into work again?”

“I don't know. He and Danny were called back to the hospital yesterday to get the test results. They haven’t called us. To be honest, I don't think Danny wants him coming back at all. But… knowing Steve, he'll be back in his office in a few days. Wouldn’t be surprised if he’s there in his office Monday morning.” A comfortable silence enveloped them and Chin stared off ahead. “I can't believe he's been going through this by himself, you know.”

“Well,” Abby’s hand went to go comb through Chin’s hair, “like he said, he didn't want you guys to worry about him, especially since he hadn't gotten the results from the doctor yet, didn’t know what was wrong. He told Danny the very next day though. The rest of you the day after that.”

Chin nodded. His mind flashing back to the night of the party.

**~ _night of the party (May 8th) ~_**

“Hey Adam!” Chin said answering the phone as he got out of his car. “We just got home from Steve’s house, the par-” He froze. “What?” He said into the phone, Abby turned to face him worry written across her face, she had just lifted a sleeping Sara up from the back seat. “Kono’s on a flight to Carson City.” Chin repeated after Adam, eyes turning to Abby, _Kono’s what?_ her face read.

“Go.” She whispered, she could see Chin wanting to race over to Adam’s, have this conversation in person.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Chin said into the phone. He hung up and closed the door to the car, deciding he'd take his bike over.

“Kono went to Carson City to try and bring down the sex trafficking ring there.” He said, going over to help Abby with Sara.

“Go, I’ll put her to sleep. Just open the front door for me.” She said with a soft smile as she cradled Sara in her arms. Chin was impressed as he personally knew how heavy Sara could be. As he got on his bike, he lost himself for a second, watched his two favorite girls going into his house, trying to ingrain that image in his head. It was in that moment that he knew he would tell Abby about the job offer, and he knew he was going to propose to her.  

**~ _Tuesday, May 9th ~_**

The day after the party, Grover and Chin arrived at Steve’s house at the same time.

“What's going on?” Chin asked as he got off his bike. “Hey Grace, Will.” He smiled at the kids as they got out of Grover’s truck.

“Was just about to ask you the same question” Grover said walking over to Chin.“Danny called me three hours ago asking if I could pick up Gracie from school and drop her off at Steve’s because, and I quote, _the neanderthal animal is still in bed snoring his ass off,_ then hangs up as soon as I say, _sure no problem_ , no explanation at all.” Chin quirked his eyebrows. A smile involuntarily placing itself on his face. “Then,” Grover continues, “calls me back an hour later asking if I could stay over for a little bit after dropping Gracie off because he and Steve needed to-”

“Tell us something.” Chin finished. “Yeah I got the same call from Danny, no explanation.”

Grace and Will were at the front door knocking when finally Danny answered.

“Hey monkey!” Danny said opening the door, “Will.”

“Mr. Williams.” Will said reaching out to shake Danny’s hand.

Chin smirked, “still seeking his approval I see,” he told Grover.

“Hey guys.” Steve said appearing at the door frame, he was giving Charlie a piggy back ride. Nahele stood, eating a pancake, next to him.

“Nahele!” Grace said, running to hug him.

Danny looked at Steve, “I didn’t even get a _hey_.”

“They haven’t seen each other in almost nine months.” Steve said. At Danny’s hurt look, he added, “ _Hey.”_ with a smirk.

“Thank you.” Danny quietly replied.

“Gracie! How are you? How’s freshman year going?” Nahele was asking Grace.

“Good. How was England?!”

“Great, I checked out that restaurant you told me about, you were right, it was amazing!”

“Will, you remember Nahele right? He’s basically my older brother.” Grace said turning to her boyfriend. The adults observed in the background, Danny’s eyes flickering to Steve’s.

“Yeah of course I do.” Will said giving him a hug.

“Starting shortstop!” Nahele said, knowing all about Will, not just from the interactions they’d had before he left, but also from all that Gracie had told him through their conversations throughout the year.

“It’s just the JV team.”

“No give yourself credit!”

“Mr.Williams was in the varsity team his freshman year of high school.”

“What did you tell him about that?” Danny asked, looking at Lou. He shrugged.

“Uncle Steve another one!” Charlie piped up, calling everyone's attention.

“Another one?” Steve asked, voice exaggeratedly shocked.  “Alright.” He reached up to grab Charlie’s hands and held on tight to him as he helped him stand up, Charlie’s feet now planted firmly on Steve’s shoulders. Danny watched on, face tight, eyes scrunched. “Ready?” Steve asked Charlie, before he glanced at Danny and winked. Danny lifted his hands for contingency.

Steve bent his knees and lowered his head as Charlie jumped off his shoulders, hands gripping tightly onto Steve’s as they quickly moved, crossing under Charlie's thighs, seating him on his arms, catching him mid fall. Charlie erupted into laughter as he let go of Steve’s hands underneath him, he spun around ready to climb back onto Steve’s shoulders.

“Okay.” Danny said abruptly, with a grimace. “I think Uncle Steve deserves a break. That’s the tenth time he’s done that and you're not light enough for that to make sense. Why don’t you all go outside and play for a bit.” He told Charlie, looking over at Nahele, Grace and Will. They nodded.

“C’mon Charlie, I’ll race you!” Nahele said.

“I’m going to win!!” Charlie shouted as he got a head start.

The four adults watched the kids head out the back. A light knock at the open front door redirected their attention.

“Hey guys sorry I’m late.” Jerry said stepping in. “Woah.” He looked around the house, “if you guys called us back to help you clean up from my party then I call dibs on the poster of my face.”

Danny chuckled.

“Yeah buddy, the posters yours.” Steve smiled, sinking into the recliner. Danny took a seat on its armrest.

“Yes!” Jerry said quietly, following them into the living room. “So Chin, you said Kono was in Carson City?”

The rest of them followed their hosts and sat down too.

“Yeah.” Chin said.

“What’s her plan?” Asked Steve. “She need us there?”

“Yeah, all she has to do is say the word and we’ll be there.” Grover said, everyone else nodding along.

“Yeah I offered her the same thing but she says she's good right now, given her reputation and history with the case, the police force is letting her set up her own temporary unit. She’s sorry for disappearing on us. Jerry I think she said she was going to call you later on today to apologize for not being at your party but she said congratulations and you earned it.”

“Mahalo.”

After a brief period of silence Danny cleared his voice.

“So what is this man? Why’d you bring us all together?” Grover said, glancing between Steve and Danny.

“Do you want us to critique your food from last night, for your restaurant? It was great, as always.” Chin said.  

“No. That's not it.” Danny said, “but I appreciate it.” he added with a smile. He turned to look at Steve. Steve just stared back at him.

“We-we, uh,” Danny said scratching his ear, still staring into Steve’s eyes, “have something to tell you.” His eyes lowered on Steve’s face for a second, resting on his lips, before turning back to face the other men.

Chin’s eyebrows raised in amazement as he tried to suppress a smile, he glanced at Grover, also suppressing a smirk.

“I have a uh,” Steve said, finally taking his eyes off Danny and sitting up straight, “a little radiation poisoning.” Chin and Grover’s heads immediately snapped to face Steve.

“What?” The three guests said in unison.

“A little radiation poisoning.” Steve said shrugging, head tilting to the side. Chin’s eyes locked on Danny, trying to read him, see how he was taking the news.  

“That's… that’s not at all what I was expecting right now.” Grover said leaning back in his seat, head shaking.

Steve told them what he had told Danny the night before.

“We’re going to go get that second doctor’s opinion today.” Danny said, speaking for the first time in awhile. His mouth felt dry. He finally raised his eye gaze up from the spot on the carpet he’d been staring at. He glanced at Chin, knowing he’d been watching him. Chin knew him too well not to. “We are going to go get some tests run, we have a doctor’s appointment in an hour an’a half. They’ll call us back in on Friday with the second opinion. Right babe?” His eyes went from Chin to Steve, Steve who hadn’t stopped staring at him since he’d spoken up. He nodded.

The other men exchanged worried looks as the two men in front of them shared a private conversation through their eyes.

“I uh, I also think that Steve should take some time off from work, to rest and recuperate.” Danny said after a while, turning back to the rest of the group.

“What?” Steve said, “I'm fine.”

“ _You're fine?_ Your stomach hasn’t been able to keep anything down since yesterday, ha _you're fine._ ”  

“So?”

“So. You're taking some R and R!” Danny shifting his weight on the armrest so he could properly face Steve, his face towering over Steve’s.    

It was visible that Steve wanted to argue, but he just let out a sharp exhale, closed his eyes and rested his head back on the recliner. That made the rest of the team worry, they glanced at Danny but he just decided to look at that spot on the floor again.

“If you two are heading out, I can stay and watch the kids.” Grover offered.

It was an awkward 15 seconds that passed before Danny looked back at up, he glanced over at Steve, eyes still closed, he was tempted to reach out to his exposed neck and check for a pulse. “Nahele offered to watch them. We’re going out to eat after, the five of us. A family dinner. But if you wouldn’t mind staying till we get back, make sure they get all their homework done?”

“No, not at all. No new cases have come up so we have the day off.” Grover nodded, resolute to help them in any way he could.

“Well,” Steve spoke up, eyes still closed, head not moving, “I mean you still have paperwork.”

“Nothing I can’t do from the comfort of your own home McGarrett.” Grover smiled.

“Do they know?” Asked Jerry, head nodding to the kids playing outside.

Steve sat up, looking at Danny who had been staring him down, “we’re talking about that. Thinking of maybe telling them tonight, when we get home from dinner.” He patted Danny’s thigh.

Danny nodded at him, giving him a soft smile, Steve returned it.    

“You know,” Grover said as he, Jerry, and Chin were leaving McGarrett's house 15 minutes later, Grover was just going to go pick up some paperwork from the office, then head back so Danny and Steve could head off to their appointment. “When Danny and Steve said they had something to tell us, _that_ is not at all what I was expecting.”

“I think I know what you were expecting.” Chin nodded, “I was expecting that too.”

“What are you two talking about?” Jerry said as he switched hands the poster was in, confused by the knowing smile the other two men were giving each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published something on Tapas! Tapas is another creator platform like Wattpad and AO3 (AO3 is still my favorite!) I uploaded [my first original work](https://tapas.io/series/Children-of-the-Heir) on there and I'm so excited! It's called [Children of the Heir.](https://tapas.io/series/Children-of-the-Heir) So far I only have 8 chapters uploaded, but more are to come! I would so much appreciate it if you could head over to Tapas and subscribe to my story. You need to have a certain number of subscribers on Tapas to basically do anything, so I really need this!!! If you can spare 5 minutes to make an account and sub to me on there, I will be forever in your favor! 
> 
> Oh, also, January is my birthday month so... [supporting me on Tapas (free!)](https://tapas.io/series/Children-of-the-Heir) would be an awesome birthday gift!!! (Imagine my puppy eyes)
> 
> Okay, that's all my rants from me, for now! Love you!! Hope you have a great start to 2019!!!


	4. Yogi Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think please! Comments are what keep me writing! 
> 
> I also want to give a HUGE SHOUTOUT to Jackie who gave me a boost of confidence for writing, an AWESOME birthday gift!!!! Jackie, if you are reading this, thank you so much!!!
> 
> UPDATE: Jackie is also the reason I'm editing away so many links and phrases XD, thanks for the head up!

**_~ May 15th, Monday ~_ **

“Steve!” Nahele said, leaving his station at the shrimp truck to meet the group. The Five-O team waved their hellos as they continued walking to a table. Steve, Nahele and Danny lingered.

“How is he?” Nahele asked Danny, concern written all over his face.

“Not deaf.” Steve answered, “I'm fine.”

“He’s good.” Danny confirmed with a smile, the worry eased off Nahele’s face. “Oh hey uh, you free tomorrow night?”  

“Danny and I wanted to do a little family dinner. Take you, Gracie, and Charlie out to eat.” Steve said, nodding at Danny.

“Another one?” Nahele said, breath catching, his brain surprising him with a panicked scream.

“Yeah.” Danny said, Steve nodding with a smile.

“Tuesday nights officially family nights now?” Nahele asked with a smile, thankful they hadn't seemed to notice his unexpected falter. Memories of the news their last family dinner had brought him assaulted his mind. Fear of what new news might get shared this time paralyzed him.

Danny swiveled his torso a bit, shrugging, “Yeah, Rachel's got some divorce things going on, I get the kids. Thought it would be nice, finish that movie from last week?”

 _More like start, really._ Nahele thought, nodding, “yeah I just have to check with Kamekona.” He gestured back to the shrimp truck.

“No worries, I’ll talk to him,” Danny waved, “make sure it’s alright for you to get off early right now too, join us for a celebratory dinner for Steve's 1st day back at work.”

Nahele nodded at Danny as he walked off to the truck.

Steve wrapped his arm around Nahele and lead him to the table with the rest of their five-ohana.

Nahele tried to relax, his mind yelling at him to call Gracie so they could talk about everything, for nearly the 50th time that week.

Memories of their last family dinner, the previous Tuesday night, flashing through his head. He wondered what more bad news there was to share. He tried to shake himself out of it, as he neared the table.

_**~ May 9th, Tuesday ~** _

Steve and Danny had gotten back from their “errand”, on Tuesday, about three hours after they’d left. The five headed out to the restaurant a few minutes after Will and Grover left.

They were at the restaurant for nearly three hours. An hour of waiting for their food and talking, an hour of eating and talking, and then just an hour of talking. Nahele’s heart had wanted to leap out of his chest in joy, so happy to be back with the family Steve had given him.

“Tell me there’s not going to be this long of a wait for food at your restaurant.” Nahele had said forty minutes after they’d gotten there. He finished his fourth cup of water and wondered when the waitress was going to bring around that promised refilled bread basket.

“For family? No!” Danny replied with a smile.

“Nahele, tell us more about the triangle museum!” Charlie asked.

Nahele went back to telling him about a weekend field trip he had gone on, they went to France and visited the Louvre, Charlie thought that a glass pyramid being the entrance was hysterical.

It had been around nine when they got back to Steve’s that Tuesday. A story Nahele had told them about his trip to the Wizarding School of Harry Potter while in London had sparked an interest in the kids to watch it.

“Please Danno! I already finished all my studying for today!” Grace asked, jumping up and down. Danny soaked it up because it felt like she was 8 years old again.

Charlie was on his knees, hands clasping the living daylights out of each other as he begged Steve to let them watch it.

Nahele supplied an, “c’mon it’ll be fun.” as he plopped himself down on the couch.

Steve and Danny looked at each other, a silent conversation floating through their eyes. Then, like the crack of a whip, something quickly passed through Steve’s eyes, Danny instinctively reaching forward to support him. Steve’s hands gripping Danny’s as his eyes closed shut, trying to fight back at the wave of dizziness and fatigue, and all around pain, that was trying to overcome him. It was over in seconds. Steve, finally feeling in control of himself again, carefully took a deep breath as he squared back his shoulders. His eyes opened to Danny’s very concerned ones, he nodded at him, trying to make him understand he was okay now, gave him a soft smile as he looked down at their clasped hands. He’d squeezed the color out of Danny’s hands. Instantly, he let them go, scared of the damage he’d done. He looked back up at Danny, to apologize, but before he could get the words out, his attention was redirected.

“Uncle Steve… ” Grace said, voice small, brows furrowed, eyes zeroed in on Steve’s face, “you okay?” She shared a glance with Nahele, now on his feet standing next to her, an equally worried look on his face.

Charlie was still kneeling on the floor, no longer begging, but not _as in tune_ to what had just happened as Grace and Nahele seemed to be.

Steve and Danny shared a look. They had talked a lot about the w _hat, how, and when_  of telling the kids about Steve’s condition. They’d decided they would tell the kids, they just weren't sure how they would approach the subject, how much about it they would say, and if they should all be told together or individually.

“Um.” Steve said, “I’m a little bit sick right now, but the doctors know and are helping me get better,” each word tentative, trying to find the right ones so that he could both not lie to Grace and not worry her.

“Are you contagious?” Charlie asked, eyeing Steve suspiciously.

“No buddy, I’m not contagious.” Steve smiled.

“You were throwing up a lot.” Charlie countered, causing Nahele and Grace to share another worried look.

“I know, uh,” Steve glanced at Danny.

Danny nodded, hoping it conveyed a sense of _I’m here for you, no matter what, you got this babe._

“Why don’t we all sit down?” Steve said, looking back at the kids.

They all moved to the living room and ended up sitting in a circle on the floor. Steve and Danny sitting next to each other, Charlie, nearly on Steve’s lap, Grace next to Charlie and Nahele next to her and Danny.

“So, a couple a months ago,” Steve wrapped his arm around the man sitting next to him, “Danno and I…”

Had the circumstances that started that sentence been any different, Grace knew that she and Nahele would be giving each other very _different_ types of glances right now, their hands clasped together in excitement and hope, not fear and worry.

“We were…” Steve looked at Danny, wishing they had finalized their plans and rehearsed it. All they had really settled on was that Steve was the one who wanted to tell them. Danny maintained his eye contact with Steve, one of his hands went up to intertwine his fingers with those of the arm wrapped around him.

“So, a couple of months ago. Danny and I stopped something bad from happening.” Steve said, facing Grace and Nahele’s faces of anguish.

“Cause you protect us!” Charlie said, nodding.

“Always.” Steve said, ruffling Charlie’s hair. “Um. But it took a little bit of a toll on me.”

“What kind of a toll?” Nahele asked, voice shaky.

“Steve.” Grace pleaded after a second of silence. The anticipation killing her.

“I’m going to be okay.”

“Going to be?” Nahele quickly asked.

“Am okay. Will _continue_ to be okay.” Steve corrected

“Hey Charlie,” Danny found himself suddenly saying, his voice was tight and low but it was enough to redirect everyone’s attention, he slowly let go of Steve’s hand, “wanna go help me find that Harry Potter movie?” He slowly got up, glancing at Steve, hoping they both understood the same thing, _he’d be able to better explain what was going on to Grace and Nahele and comfort them, without worrying about what Charlie might hear._

Danny gave Steve’s shoulders a tight, encouraging squeeze before lifting Charlie up and taking him to Steve’s room upstairs. He pulled out Steve’s laptop and logged in, pulling up their Netflix account and logging into Charlie’s profile.

“First.” Danny said, sitting on the bed next to where he had plopped Charlie down, “do you want to talk about it? Have any questions?”

“No.” Charlie shrugged. “Uncle Steve is going to be okay. He’s Uncle Steve.”

Danny nodded, hoping those words would seep into his own brain and calm him down.

“And you’ll take care of him,” Charlie added, “like you took care of me,” he said referring to his own bone marrow transplants, “and like you took care of him before,” referring to the liver transplant.

“Yeah. That’s right buddy.” Danny nodded, taking a deep breath before asking Charlie if he wanted to catch up on some of his shows for a while. Charlie nodded enthusiastically, settling on the bed with the laptop _PAW Patrol_ playing in front of him.

Danny stepped out of the room, closing the door to a crack. He looked down at the three in the living room, all now in a much closer circle. Danny glanced back at Charlie to make sure he was fine before going downstairs.

There were tears rolling down Grace’s face and Nahele seemed to be trying to suppress his own. It reminded Danny of when he stood by not too many weeks ago, watching Rachel tell Charlie and Grace about the divorce with Stan. His heart broke for Grace, first _that_ and now _this?_

“Hey, I'm going to be fine.” Steve said when he noticed Nahele’s breathing stop, in an attempt to hold back the tears. Nahele nodded, he was trying very hard to put on a brave face.

“It's okay to cry.” Steve heard himself saying, “I'm going to be fine but you don't have to put on a brave face for me. It's okay to cry.” He said as he pulled Nahele into a hug. Nahele let the breath he had been holding out and tears streamed down his face as he hugged Steve tight. They both reached out to pull Gracie in and she collapsed into their arms.

Danny felt like all the wind had been sucked out of him and he wasn’t sure how he was still standing. Tears wanted to form in his eyes but he fought hard to keep them at bay because he didn’t want to scare the kids any more than they already were.

He slowly walked over the huddle on the floor. Grace and Nahele crying profusely into Steve’s shoulders and he hugged them like their lives depended on it. Steve's face was molded into a hard determined one, _the only one_ , Danny thought, _that could probably keep his own tears at bay._

Danny knelt down next to the group, behind Steve, and combed his fingers Grace’s and Nahele’s hair, both of them pulling him into their hug. He wasn’t sure how long they were there for but it was about a good three minutes after his legs had fallen asleep that Nahele and Grace’s breathing seemed to get back under control. Steve kept the tight hug going for about another minute before letting go.

Grace and Nahele wrapped protective arms around each other as they went back to leaning against the couch. Danny wanted to wrap them in his arms again, they looked so young and vulnerable and scared. They _were_ young and vulnerable and scared.

Steve reached out to Grace, hands clasping as he put his forehead against hers, noses pressing as they breathed in a long shaky breath together. He repeated the Honi with Nahele, then with Danny. It was a powerful moment and Danny could feel it changed the atmosphere in the air, making them all feel more united.

“It’s a long term thing.” Steve said, it seemed to be a repetition of something he’d already told Nahele and Grace. “Nothing’s going to happen till Danny and I are bickering at each other in an old people’s home. We may notice some short term side effects, like the runs to the bathroom and dizziness spells, but they’re being knocked out by the meds.”

“Which come with their own list of side effects.” Grace said, solemnly.

“I’m going to go make some popcorn.” Danny announced, getting up. As he walked into the kitchen he heard Steve asking them if they had any more questions or things they wanted to talk about.

As soon as he was well enough into the kitchen that he couldn’t be seen from the living room, Danny allowed his feet to give way and he collapsed on the floor against a kitchen counter. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like the walls were coming in all around him. His hands went up to his shirt, pulling at it as he tried listing off the ‘86 Mets lineup. He felt worse than he had when he and Rachel told Grace they were getting a divorce, he didn’t know how that was possible, he wasn’t sure that was reasonable. But at least back then he’d been able to go hide away in his room and cry his eyes out.

“Carter’s behind,” the tears streaming down Grace’s face in the living room flashed through his mind, “Carter’s behind the plate.”

 _My mind always jumps to the worst possible scenario,_ his mind was flashing back to the last time he’d listed off the entire ‘86 Mets lineup, about four years earlier, “we got Hernandez playing first.”

 _Even with Rachel, we were exchanging vows and all I could see was the day she would hit me with the divorce papers,_ “Santana’s playing shortstop.”

 _That’s not normal,_ Steve had told them, there in the tunnels, _you can’t live like that, you have to be more positive,_ “George-” Steve had told him to try it with Amber, _Melissa_. ‘ _’m trying it with you.’_ Is what he didn’t dare voice that day. “George Foster is-” Steve was the first person Danny hadn’t seen the inevitable horrible ending scenario. He’d told himself it was because his brain only gave him those scenarios with people he cared deeply about. Then, when he realized he actually did indeed care deeply for Steve, despite his best attempt not to, that their everyday life already provided enough scary scenarios, that his brain didn’t feel the need to provide and attack him with more. That is, until now; “George Forster is left.”

 _You have to be more positive._ Steve and he were in the tunnels.

 _I’m not going anywhere._ Steve sitting on the carpet with the kids in the living room.

 _I’m going to stay right here._ Steve was unmoving when Danny was the trigger for a bomb. 

 _Maybe you're not as alone here as you think, Danno._ Steve and he were standing in the hallway, known each other less than a month, Steve had just made sure Grace would stay in Hawaii.

 _No, you don’t know Steve, trust me he’s alive._ He was standing in a compound base in Afghanistan telling off military officials.

 _We’re going to be okay Danny._ Steve and he were in the tunnels.

 _I love you too, buddy._ Steve, voicing what Danny wanted to say but couldn’t.

His brain montaged through a concoction of scenes with Steve, trying to calm him down, slow down his heartbeat, dry his tears. He closed his eyes, forcing more memories of he and Steve, comforting ones, to pass through his head. He finished reciting the lineup. Eventually, he felt that the world had stopped spinning enough so that he could stand.

He grabbed a bag of popcorn, ripping off it’s plastic cover as he steadied his breath.

Steve appeared in the kitchen moments later. Danny was watching the bag rotate inside the microwave, pops sporadically making it inflate, his hands were gripping the counter.

“You came to make popcorn ‘bout 10 minutes ago.” Steve said gently, “You okay?”

Danny nodded, eyes not leaving the microwave.

“What are you thinking?” Steve asked, voice low, hesitant. He took a step towards Danny.

Danny shook his head, eyes not moving.

Steve’s eyes closed, taking a deep breath as he clenched his jaw. He looked up, releasing his breath and opening his eyes, as if the ceiling could provide him with the right words. “It went well. Right?”

“Mhmm.” Danny nodded.

“Danny,” Steve closed the distance between them, “talk to me please.” His hands tentatively rested on Danny’s shoulders, he could feel how tense they were. He let his hands press down with weight, forcing Danny’s shoulders to come down, relax. He squeezed his hands and heard Danny let out a held in breath. His thumbs moved towards the nape of Danny’s neck, pressing down in comforting circles as he massaged Danny's back.

“Nothin.” Danny said finally, letting his shoulders and neck relax to Steve’s touch. “Just that, you’re a big part of my kids' lives.”

“And they’re a big part of mine… I’m going to be okay Danny. And the side effects, years down the road. We’ll be in a nursing home by then.”

Danny nodded. Head not moving from staring at the microwave.

“Danny, please, don’t jump to the worst scenarios. Try to think positive.”

Danny nodded, thinking once more of the last time Steve had advised him that in the tunnels. That had been the first time he’d told Steve he loved him, a real honest declaration. He didn’t reveal how big of a deal that was until years later when he told the group how hard it was for him to say those three words to someone, in relation to Melissa and their Valentine's day.

“How're the kids?” Danny asked.

The beep of the microwave filled the space between them.

“They’re…” Steve said once the beeping stopped, “processing.”

Danny nodded. Staring at the inflated bag of popcorn in the microwave for a few seconds before moving to take it out from the microwave. Steve’s hands lifted, freeing Danny to move.

Steve moved to grab a plastic bowl so they could empty the popcorn into it.

“I’ll go get Charlie.” Steve said as he handed it Danny, who hadn’t turned to face him the entire time he’d been there.

“I love you.” Danny was able to sputter out before Steve left the kitchen, stopping him in his tracks, he turned to face Danny, he had turned to face Steve. Their eyes locked. Steve noticed how red and distraught Danny's were.

“I love you too.” Steve said, each word heavy in the air, wanting to make sure Danny knew it wasn’t just a dismissive return.

They’d only gotten about twenty minutes into the movie before they decided to leave it for another night. Grace and Nahele were sprawled out on the floor, leaning against the sofa. Danny was cuddled up against Steve, Charlie’s head resting on Danny's lap, legs taking up the rest of the sofa. Steve had one arm wrapped around the popcorn bowl and the other around Danny.

“Danno, we’re sleeping over right.” Grace said it as more of a statement than a question.

Danny glanced up at Steve’s face, it had the  _that’s absolutely damn right_ face on. Danny looked back at Grace and nodded.

She stood up and went over to the bedroom across the kitchen. She had decided to take over a drawer a few years back, for nights like this. She took out her toothbrush and other nighttime necessities before heading to the bathroom.

Nahele walked over to Danny to scoop up Charlie and carry him upstairs.

On days that both Grace and Charlie stayed over, Grace took the 1st floor bedroom and Charlie and Nahele shared the master bedroom. Danny would take the couch. 

Danny looked up at Steve, it was just the two of them now, in the living room, Danny practically laying on top of him. Steve held his gaze. Danny’s mind wandered to their discussion the night before, on whether Danny should go sleep with Steve, in case he got sick again.

“Goodnight,” Grace said, walking over in her pajamas, to the couch. She kissed Danny and Steve on the cheek.

“Goodnight,” Nahele said coming down the stairs in his pajamas. He hugged Grace, “if you can’t sleep, just text me,” he whispered in her ear. They would find themselves texting during sleepless nights a lot more, the same worry keeping them up.

Nahele said goodnight to the men still on the couch before going back up.

“Are we staying here?” Danny said after a beat.

“I’m just waiting for you to move, you big bear.” Steve teased.

“Yeah, pet names aren’t your thing sweetheart. First _booboo_ , and now _bear_? What did you really like watching Yogi Bear growing up?”

“I’m Yogi, you’re Boo Boo.”

Danny glanced up at the ceiling, head cocking a bit. “Well, Boo was the smarter one, so, that’s accurate.”

“What? Yogi, was the smarter one.” Steve scooted up a bit to better face Danny. “Yogi is the one that came up with all the fantastic plans.”

“Well, Yogi was a menace. He was crazy and had crazy schemes and drove humans crazy. So, I guess, yeah, that's you!”

“Boo Boo was no better than him, going along with Yogi’s plans, _enjoying_ the outcomes.”

“Alright, Yogi, ready to clean up?” Danny grinned, sitting up.

“Yes, Boo Boo.” Steve smirked, standing up.

“So, you comin’ up then?” Steve said as they walked into the kitchen, soda cans in his hand. He hoped his voice came out as casual as he practiced in his head.

Danny placed the bowl of popcorn in the sink and Steve held his breath, wondering if he should remind him of their talk from the night before. Then Danny was turning around and saying, “yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published something on Tapas! Tapas is another creator platform like Wattpad and AO3 (AO3 is still my favorite!) But I uploaded [my first original work!](https://tapas.io/series/Children-of-the-Heir) on there and I'm so excited! It's called [Children of the Heir.](https://tapas.io/series/Children-of-the-Heir) I would so much appreciate it if you could head over to Tapas and subscribe to my story. You need to have a certain number of subscribers on Tapas to basically do anything, so I really need this. If you can spare 5 minutes to make an account and sub to me on there, I will be forever in your favor!


	5. Update + Calendar + Name Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sizing of the photos, couldn't figure out how to make them smaller!

Hello everyone! Read until the end for a chance to help pick new cover!!

So it's been a while since I uploaded, but I'm back! I will upload chapter 4 next week, a little after the 4th of July. (I'm in the process of finishing up some other stories so I will have more time for this one moving forward!)

I'm also trying to get away from all the flashbacks because I feel like they're probably pretty confusing. I guess since most Hawaii Five-O episodes have a flashback I got into writing it that way.  Here is McGarrett's somewhat vague calendar (to make it easier for both you and me). 

Only spoiler is that they did something for Mother's Day (next chapter. Already implied).

       

I want to change the name because I feel like the current one is too long. I'm thinking about changing it to:  **Night of the Party**

 **Also, I want to change the cover! I'm hoping that you would be able to help me pick the new one!** This will mainly affect the Wattpad version, but I wanted to hear the thoughts of my AO3 readers too!

*best puppy dog eyes* Please vote for your favorite cover (or suggestion/edits of a cover) by commenting on it! If no one votes, I'll just pick a random one. (Please vote!!!) Voting is open until July 8th, 2019, a few days after next chapter is posted. 

 

Cover options, shown in random order:

Option 1:

       

Option 2:

       

Option 3:

       

Option 4:

       

Option 5:

       

Option 6:

       

Option 7:

       

**Just comment on your favorite one, or if you like a photo of one but like/dislike something else then let me know your thoughts/suggestions here!**

Thank you for sticking with this story. Truth be told, one of the reasons I stopped writing it was because I got more and more frustrated with the direction the show was taking certain things. I haven't seen the last half of season 9. But then I remembered that that's why we have fanfiction. For fix its. Originally this was going to be a story to bridge the gap between season 7 and 8. But now it will start its own line and not remain show compliant moving forward. Meaning that moving forward I could do things like bring Kono back or something. I'm no longer worried about it transitioning smoothly into season 8 and beyond. This will be what I would have liked season 8 and 9 to look like. With that being said, I love tying in actual quotes and themes so you may still see some canon references/ quotes (I'm looking at you "Make Me Kai").

Please vote! And share with any friends who like H5O (or McDanno)! 

Also, if you haven't feel free to check out my other (longer) McDanno story: Camp5O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in checking out the story [on Wattpad!](https://www.wattpad.com/676874797-we-have-to-tell-you-something-mcdanno-coda-canon)


	6. Mother's Day Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the votes and comments! You have until the 8th to vote (on the chapter before this) if you haven't already! 
> 
> Here is part 1 of Mother's Day!

**~ Monday, May 15th ~**

“Hey Nahele,” Chin said as Steve and Nahele sat down.

Nahele smiles his hellos at the rest of the five o task force at the table.

 “We didn’t really get a chance to talk on the night of the party.” Chin said.”How was your school year abroad?

“It was awesome.” Nahele grinned, happy to focus his thoughts on anything other than reliving the moment when gave them the news.

“Steve was really proud of you for getting accepted into the program. Wouldn’t shut up about it. Grover said. 

“Well, it didn't hurt to have commander Steve McGarrett-- head of the 5O task force-- write my recommendation letter.”

“No that was all you buddy.” Steve said. “You kept your nose clean, focused on your school work, got really good grades and you earned your spot in that program.”

Danny walked back and sat down next to Steve. 

Kamekona arrived shortly after with a tray of food. “Just a congratulations McGarrett for your first day back.” He said, winking at Danny.

“Wow, thank you!” Steve grinned.

“How generous,” Grover said, eyeing the tray.

“Just because you didn’t order it, doesn’t mean it’s not already paid for,” Kamekonoa replied, sending another wink at Danny. 

“Thank you,” Steve said again, this time directing it Danny.

Danny winked at him in reply.

“So Nahele,” Kamekona pulled up a chair, “Were there any good food trucks in England?”

Nahele shared his stories and adventures as they ate.

“Sorry, I'm late.” Adam said when he arrived ten minutes later, “Kono called.” 

The group  _ oohed  _ at him, Grover making kissing noises. Adam grinned away his blush.

“Good to hear you're doing well Steve.” He said as he sat down at the table. “How was your time off?”

“Yeah do anything fun, while we slaved away at work?” Grover asked, looking over at Danny and Steve.

“Uh…” Steve looked over at Danny, a grin forming on his lips. “We had a nice mothers day.” 

The group turned to look at Danny, he was rolling his eyes.

“Yeah,” Steve continued. “Gave him breakfast in bed, drew him a card, the whole nine yards.”

“It was nice,” Danny said. “It was nice. Mary and Janie came to visit too. We got Grace and Charlie for a bit too. We had fun. Right Nahele?” 

Nahele nodded, smirking.

“How was uh, your weekend Chin?” Danny asked. Partially to move the conversation on, but mostly because he and Chin had been talking a lot about Mother’s day, and how he was debating on celebrating Mother’s day with Abby, not sure how either she or Sara would take it. 

“Sara actually wanted to go buy a card for Abby,” Chin said, knowing what Danny meant. 

“Really?” The team replied.

“Yeah. Saturday afternoon we went out for lunch and out of nowhere, she asked if she should draw Abby a mother’s day card, or if we could go buy one. But I want to hear more about your mother's day. Sounds like Steve went with drawing vs buying. And, breakfast in bed?

“Yeah, what's up with that? Did he microwave some eggs for you?” Grover asked.

“You saying I'm not a good cook?” Steve scrunched his brows. “I’m a good cook. I’m a great cook!”

“Danny's the great cook, why he's opening up the restaurant. You on the other hand…” Grover said, trailing off to make eye contact with Chin. “Ehh.” They both said in unison.

“Ehhh? I’m an ehh?” Steve looked shocked. “Nahele back me up!”

Kamekono interjected before Nahele could say anything. “I don't know bra. He does eat a lotta food on the job. Makes sense if he can't get good food at home.”

Nahele was blushing, “No Steve can cook! Steve can cook!”

“Thank you!” He looked at Chin and Grover. “I'm an  _ eh _ , see if you’re ever be invited to a Barbeque again. I'm an eh.”

“Let’s not be hasty now.” Grover shot his hands up in the air. 

Dany watched as their light-hearted banter continued, a fond smile on his face. His mind went back to yesterday, mothers day. It had been a really good day. 

**~ Sunday, May 14th. Mother’s Day ~**

When Danny woke up, Steve was no longer by his side.  _ You’re supposed to wake me.  _ Danny grunted as he pushed himself out of bed and ran to the ensuite master bath. 

“Steve?” He said, looking around when he didn’t find Steve where he thought he would be. Huddled over the toilet, yacking.

He walked back out into the bedroom, “Steve?” He walked out into the balcony. He scanned the ocean, knowing how much Steve loved his morning swims. Nothing.

_ You better not have drowned.  _ Danny gritted his teeth, putting the thought out of his mind as he walked out of the bedroom. He stopped outside the second bedroom. Steve’s room, where NAhele and Charlie slept. He cracked it open, knowing what an early riser Charlie was. 

Both boys were still sound asleep. As he walked down the stairs, Danny wondered if Nahele’s sleeping habits were rubbing off on Charlie. 

“What are you doing?” Danny asked as he rounded the corner and saw Steve at the fridge. 

“What are  _ you  _ doing? I thought you were still asleep!” Steve said with a frown as he popped his head out from the kitchen. He quickly walked to the entryway of the kitchen blocking it off from Danny.

“No, I woke up and saw you missing. I thought you were throwing up, or dead in the water.” He tried going into the kitchen but Steve crossed his arms, not budging.

“Dead in the water?”

“You went for a swim and got one of those spells out there. Choking on water as you vomited yourself to death.”

Steve stared at Danny, mouth hung slightly open.

“Can I please go into the kitchen?”

“So you’re back to the worst possible scenarios, then?”

“I guess. Can I please, get into the kitchen. I need coffee.”

“Danny, I’m not going to die an awful watery death.” 

“No. Your not.”  _ Just from radiation poisoning, possibly cancer and maybe liver failure. _

“Danny. Look at me.”

“Steve. Kitchen.”

“Danny. Look at me.”

Finally Danny complied, looking up into the eyes of his best friend. He looked better. His face wasn’t so pale anymore. His cheeks weren’t hallowing in. His eyes had more life in them. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. 

“Now go back to bed.” Steve said abruptly.

“What?”

“Please Danny. For me. Can you just go back to bed.” 

Danny eyed the kitchen suspiciously, not being able to see much of it past Steve. He looked back at Steve. 

“What if I don’t wanna?”

“You’re gonna wanna.”

Danny furrowed his brows, staring down the unrelenting Steve. 

“Please Danno.” Steve tried again, this time his face turning into a pleading one.

“Why? I’m not tired anymore.”

“Danny. Please. For me. Just go back upstairs.”

Finally, Danny complied, glancing at Steve before heading back upstairs. 

About five minutes later Steve popped his head in through the bedroom door “Close your eyes.”

“Why?” Danny set his phone down on the bedside table, sitting up against the headboard. “What are you going to do?” He asked, frowning at Steve.

“Can you just close your eyes. Please.”

“What’s with you and all these commands today? Just because I’ve been taking care of you doesn’t mean I’m suddenly your maid.” 

“Danny.” Steve pleaded.

Danny closed his eyes in unison with a loud sigh. “There my eyes are closed. You happy now?”

Steve grinned, opening the door wider now so that he could walk in. 

“Happy Mother's day!” Steve said as he laid down a tray of food on Danny's lap.

Danny's eyes opened, confused. He looked down at the tray. On it were a stack of pancakes, a bowl of freshly cut fruit, a glass of milk, a small vase holding a single rose, and a hand-drawn card from Steve.

“Like it?” Steve grinned. “You gave me the idea when I gave you the hat.”

“Funny.” He said with a smile, as Steve sat on the bed with him. 

“You gonna open the letter?” He said it with a mirth in his eyes

It reminded Danny of when Grace had raced home to show Danny her first ever art project. 

“I uh, I like the flower.” Danny said as he picked up the card, “it's a nice touch.”

“Thank you,” Steve grinned. “I picked it myself.”

“Course you did.”

The front of the card said happy mother's day in big red crayon drawn letters.

Inside the crayon writing continued, now in blue. Danny read aloud “Dear Danno, thanks for always looking out for me. I know that when you yell at me, it's only out of love. Thanks for being the best mom I could ask for. I love you. Signed Stevie.” Danny finished with a huge grin.  He turned to look at Steve.

“C’mere,” Danny said, pulling Steve into a hug, both careful of the food in between them.

“Do you like the picture?”

“Of course I like the picture. I love the picture.” Danny said letting go of Steve to look at the card again, on the left side was a crayon drawn picture. 

Five people were drawn in, all with names drawn in crayon above them, green grass at their feet. There was a small blond boy in a blue shirt and red pants, Charlie written above his head. Grace was written over a girl with long brown hair, she wore a striped shirt and what Danny assumed to be jeans. There was Nahele drawn in as well. He was wearing a gray shirt and black shorts, a football at the end of one of his hands. Then there was Steve, blue shirt and beige cargo pants. There wasn't enough detail to indicate they were cargo pants, but Danny knew. In red letters the word MOM was written above a man wearing a red tie, blue shirt and black pants, his hair was blond and quaffed up. He was holding hands with Steve, a heart drawn above them.

Steve looked at Danny, trying to analyze every minuscule reaction. He worried the hand holding and heart were a bit too much. But he drew them without thinking. By the time he realized that it may have crossed a line, he felt like it was too late to redo it.

Danny grinned, mouth wide as he repeated, “I love the picture.”

“It was originally just going to be us but there was so much more room left on the page so…” Steve explained.

“I love it. This is going on my fridge.”

Steve grinned, lapping up Danny’s smiles and praise. “Alright eat before it gets any colder.” He said as he got stood up off the bed, making to leave the room.

“Woah,” Danny reached out for him, “You’re not eating with me?

“I'm just grabbing my own tray.” Steve smirked.

He came back, a minute later, and settled into bed next to Danny. He handed Danny a coffee.

“I had a really fun time doing all this you know.” He started picking at his fruit. “It's been a really long time since I celebrated Mother's day.” 

Danny looked over at Steve. He hated Doris for what she had put Steve through. McGarrett's through. Steve said he had forgiven her, put Danny wasn’t sure he could.

“We should invite Mary over.” Danny said. “Huh? Feels like I haven’t seen Joanie in forever right?

“Yeah, it does feel like that doesn’t it?”

“Alright call her. See if they can swing by later? This is going to be what, her fourth mother's day? That’s crazy.”

“What about Rachel?” Steve asked, eyeing Danny.

“What about Rachel?” Danny said, mouth full of pancakes.

Steve shrugged as he bit into the pancake.

“What? What's with the shoulders and the face?”

“You two been getting cozy right? With her divorce and the ' _ talking'  _ after putting Charlie to bed right? No plans on being with her and the kids today?”

“Why you gotta, you always--no.” Danny said firmly. “And for the last time, it  _ is  _ just talking. We're being friendly. Civil. Don’t roll your eyes at me, I'm your mother. And no, I’m perfectly happy spending the day with you and Nahele, and Mary and Joanie if they can come. I think Rachel has something planned for the day with the kids anyway.”

Steve took another bite of food, chewing it before asking, “Is she picking them up today?” 

Danny nodded. Charlie, Grace, and Danny had spent every night at Steve’s since their family dinner that Tuesday— save for that Friday afternoon. Rachel had done Danny the favor of picking everyone up from school while he and Steve went to get the results from the doctor. 

“She said she’d be here around 3.”

Steve nods as he continues eating. Their conversation shifted into talking about Kono, then work.

"You wanna go back to work?" Danny scoffed.

"Danny, I took a whole week off! I need to go back to work on Monday."

"You wanna act like Friday didn't happen?" Danny set his empty tray on the side table.

"Danny—"

"We were just told you might get cancer and you wanna just," he said his hands through the air, "go back to work."

"I told you I would take time off, and I did. A whole week. Danny, I can't live my life in fear of what  _ might _ happen."

Danny stayed quiet for a second. "Nothing crazy tomorrow."

"I'll just catch up on paperwork. I promise."

Danny nodded. 

"Okay, I'm going to call Mare. Maybe she can get here before Gracie and Charlie leave, give them some time to catch up."

"I'll start making breakfast for the kids."

"No." Steve placed his hand on Danny's chest, preventing him from getting out of bed. "Its mother's day. I'll make that too."

"So you just want me to lie here, in bed, with nothing to do?"

Steve shrugged. "Yeah."  He got out of bed and grabbed the trays and dirty dishes. 

"Wow. I wish it was mother's day every day."

"Watch some Netflix or something," Steve said with a last glance at Danny before closing the bedroom door behind him.

Danny grimaced at the closed door. "Don't Charlie me." He said to no one.

Pulling out his phone, he was about to open the app but instead found himself calling Rachel.

She answered within the first ring. 

“Good morning Danny.”

“Happy Mother’s Day.”

“Thank you.”

“Did I wake you?” Danny said, glancing at the clock. 6:50 am.

“No. I had to finish up some work. I’m at the office.”

“At the office? Rach, it’s not even 7 yet.”

“Well, perks of being a partner. You get your own key.”

“But it’s Mother's Day.”

There was a pause. “That never stopped you from going to work before.”

Danny tensed his jaw. “I tried to when I could. Beat cops didn’t really get their choice of days off.”

“Right.” She was silent. “Sorry. I’m not trying to pick a fight. It was very sweet of you to call. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What are you up to? How are Grace and Charlie? Are they still asleep?"

"Yeah. Thank you again for letting them stay with me for this long."

"Well, I know they would have spent every second away worrying about Steve. How is he by the the way?"

"He's uh, he's Steve. Says he's okay, but— I don't know. He looks better? Hasn't thrown up in over an hour."

"That's good." She considered asking what the doctor had told them. All she knew was that it had been enough for Danny to call her to ask if she could take the kids for a few hours. She decided it was best to not bring it up. 

Danny changed the subject for her. "When are you going to finish up with work? Are you going to be here in time to pick up the kids?"

"Yes. I hope so. Why?"

"We're doing a bbq. Inviting Mary and Joanie over."

"Oh. That's nice."

"You're welcome to join us you know."

Rachel hesitated for a moment. "No. I'm okay. Thank you though." Then she added, "At what time is it? It would be nice for Gracie and Charlie to see Joanie."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Ah." She said, smirking. "So you were really inviting the kids. Not me."

Danny smirked, "A ha, you know, that might have been true a few years ago, but no. I was inviting you."

"Hmm. Good to know."

"So you coming then?"

"Um. I'll let you know."

"Okay, well—"

Danny was cut off by the opening of the bedroom door, Steve announcing Mary would be there in a few hours. He stopped talking when he realized Danny was on the phone. He eyed him with curiosity as he let him finish the call.

"Um." Danny said as he looked into Steve's eyes.

"Danny?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Uh, if you change your mind, just let me know okay."

"I will. Thank you, Danny. So how has Grace's studying been going? Do you think she's prepared for her exams?" She wanted to ask if he worried, like she did, that all that was going on with Steve would impact their daughter's exam grades. But knowing that sounded insensitive she decided to try to get to it in a roundabout way.

"Um. Good. I think she's, uh— Rache I have to go."

"Yeah. Okay. Thank you again, for calling Danny.” 

“Yeah. Happy Mother’s Day.” He hung up the phone and looked at Steve.

Steve crossed his arms, lifting his chin. “Who was that?”

Danny stared him down, “Rachel. If you must know.”

“Oh?” Steve asked, expression overly surprised.

“I was just calling her to tell her Happy Mother’s Day.”

“Mhmm.” Steve nodded. “You told your mom that yet?”

“Yes. Actually, I did. Before we went to bed. Jersey’s six hours ahead. You putz.”

“Okay.”

“We’re just on friendly terms. Rachel and I.”

“Sure.”

“Don’t  _ sure  _ me.”

“I’m just saying, Danny, you and your ex-wife have a history of not being able to be  _ just friends. _ ”

“What does that mean?”

Steve gave him a  _ c’mon  _ look.

“No. I want you to tell me what you mean by that.”

“You know what? It’s mother's day. Let’s not get into that right now.”

“Oh, there’s something to get into? You must have a lot of thoughts on my relationship with Rachel.”

“Relationship?”

Danny gave him a pointed look.

“Look.” Steve looked back at the bedroom door. “Mary said she could be here for lunch. I wanted to know if you were down for a quick run to the store before the kids wake up. Start getting ready for the BBQ.”

“What place is going to be open at 7 am?”

“I know a few.”

“Of course you do.”

Before they left they placed a note on the kitchen counter to let the kids know they would be back soon, though they doubted they would wake up before they came back.


	7. Mother's Day Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No flashbacks this update :)  
> Check out chapter for cover update! (Also, I'll probably add a new first chapter with just the title change and new cover, so be aware of that!)

**Author's Note:**

Results from voting are in! I also asked my AO3 readers to vote on the story over there. Cover 1 won on both sites and overall! The cover and name will now be updated! 

       

Thank you, everyone, who voted!!! And thank you to everyone who has commented and read this story <3 

On with Part 2 of Mother's Day!

* * *

"Hey Joanie!" Steve yelled out when a little blond girl opened his front door.

"Uncle Steve! Uncle Danno!" She ran to the two men in the living room and gave them both a big hug.

"The kids are outside playing! Go say hi to your cousins."

"Okay." She said, running to the backdoor.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Steve and Danny said in unison as Mary walked in, hands full with a tray of cookies.

"McDanno." She replied, walking over to set the things on the couch.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

She turned to face the men, both faces cocked.

"It's your couples name..." She explained with a grin. "You know, when you take halves of each person's name and mush them together. Danny's sister and I came up with it."

"I still think it's weird you two connected over facebook." Danny shook his head.

"McDanno?" Steve said as he gave Mary a hug. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. My name's not even in it."

"Sound like an option on the McDonalds menu." Danny said, giving Mary his hug, "Hi, yes can I get a side of fries with my McDanno, also a McFlurry please."

"McDanno." Steve repeated in disbelief. "Why not Stevanno?"

"Stevanno?" Danny scoffed

"Yeah, at least it's got my name now."

"Why does it have to end in Danno. You know I don't like it when other people call me that," then quickly at Mary, "other people being nonfamily, you can call me Danno."

"Stevanny?" Steve made a face. "No. Stevanno sounds cool. That's someone I'd want to be friends."

"Stevanno?" Danny grinned in shock. "Ha, you'd want to be friends with Stevanno? He sounds like a prick. And why you gotta put your name first huh? What's with that? What, why can't it be, uh a Daneve."

"Daneve?" Steve said with a laugh.

"Daneven?" Danny suggested.

"That doesn't roll off the tongue," Mary said.

"What like McDanno does?" Steve and Danny said in unison.

"What's McDanno?" Nahele said, appearing behind them. "Uh, I came in for some waters. Grace's got the kids sitting, don't worry."

Steve and Danny nodded in thanks.

"It's their couples name." Mary answered his original question.

"And it's dumb because my names not even in it, but you get all of Danno in there." Steve crossed his arms.

"Sounds like a McDonalds meal," Nahele said.

Danny pointed at him, "That's what I said!"

"No!" Mary cut in. "This is what we've been using! We like it! It's McGarrett and Danno put together."

"Now your throwing last names in?" Steve asked.

"You can't mix and match like that." Danny stated.

"Yeah," Steve nodded in agreement, "And doesn't it have to be first and last half?"

"McGilliams?" Nahele provided.

"Willarrett?" Steve proposed.

"I don't like em." Mary replied.

"WiGa—" Nahele started again, then looked at the men. "McGarrett-Willams? I feel like they would hyphenate. You two seem like you would hyphenate"

"Yeah," Steve nodded, like Nahele had just solved the world's biggest mystery, "We would hyphenate! Nobody changes their last name to a meshed version of the two!"

"Williams-McGarrett." Danny said, nodding his head to the side as he raised his shoulders.

"McGarrett-Williams." Steve corrected. "I'm just... alphabetical order Danny."

"Alphabetical order?" Danny made a face, "Since when do you care about order?"

"Since when do I care about order? My whole life is about order."

Danny scoffed.

"Okay well..." Mary said cutting Danny off before he could reply. "I'm still gonna use McDanno so...." She grabbed the tray of cookies and walked out to be with the kids.

"McDanny." Danny offered silently.

"Stevanno." Steve countered.

Nahele smirked at them, leaning against the sofa. "You know for the longest time after moving in here I couldn't figure out if the two of you were," his face toughened up, "Partner Partners. Or," he raised his eyebrows and lowered his chin, voice shifting slightly, " _Partner_  Partners _."_

Danny looked at him for a second. "When did you figure it out?"

Nahele was tempted to answer,  _I'm still not really sure to be honest_ , but instead he just said, "Eventually, I gave up," which was the truth, "just figured if I couldn't figure out the difference then it didn't really matter."

He shrugged, straightening up to grab the waters he had walked in for.

"But you know now right?" Danny called out to him, eyebrows scrunching. "That it's Partner Partners."

"Sure." Nahele said, walking back out the kitchen, water bottles in hand, he left with a smirk.

Danny and Steve watched him walk back out to the lanai close the door behind him.

" _Partner_  Partners _?"_ Danny asked, looking over at Steve.

"What does it matter? It's—" Steve shrugged, walking to the kitchen, dismissing the matter with the wave of a hand. "We're partners. Why does there need to be a whole second— it's— don't worry about it Danny."

"He's with us all the time and he doesn't know if we're romantically involved?" Danny said following him. "He's met Lynn, and Melissa hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has." Steve opened the fridge, pulling out the seasoned meats. He set them on the counter and turned around to look at Danny. "Although...you really want to bring them into this?"

"What, what's with the tone?"

"When was the last time you saw Melissa? Or talked to her for that matter?"

"I don't know, I don't count the days like a little 14 year old." Danny looked in the direction of the backyard. "Oh god I hope Grace doesn't do that with Will."

"Okay," Steve shrugged, "Estimate. When do you think you last saw her?"

"I don't know... Okay, maybe it's been a while since I last texted her... I don't know maybe a few weeks..."

"You haven't seen her in a bit over two months, haven't texted her in a bit over a month. Your last text to her read ' _same'_  when she said texted you she missed you."

Danny cocked his head back, "How—why do you know that?"

"Because you're my partner, and it's my job to know everything about you. And as for Lynn... it's about the same story for me. So... I'm just saying it's understandable for someone to... not see that connection between us and them."

Danny stared at him and Steve stared back.

"I gotta grab more cups." Nahele said suddenly coming into the kitchen. He froze when he saw the two men. "Are you two still talking about this? C'mon we're hungry. You can talk about McDanno outside. Over the grill." He grabbed the cups and helped the men outside.

* * *

Gracie ran past the chair marked finish line outside, beating Nahele, Charlie, and her cousin Joanie in the race.

"Atta girl!" Steve cheered from the grill.

Danny clapped from his chair next to Steve.

"Rematch." Nahele panted as he crossed the line. He doubled over, clutching his chest, "Next week. When I can breathe again."

Grace grinned as she walked over to her dad to get more water.

"Gracie." Steve said as he flipped a burger. "Maybe you can help us out with something."

"No," Danny shook his head, "don't bring her into this."

"McDanno." Steve continued. "What do you think of it?"

"...Uhh," She took a sip of water. "Dad getting a burger named after him?'

Steve and Danny both gave Mary a pointed look.

"It's their couples name." Mary defended, walking over to them. "Get it?  _Mc_ Garret and Danno."

"Oh!" Grace grinned. "I like it."

"Don't you like Stevanno better?" Steve asked.

"Danneven?" Danny countered.

"I like McDanno." Grace replied.

"But you just said it reminded you of a McBurger." Danny argued.

She shrugged. "Hey, Aunt Mary, maybe you can help me. Will and I have been trying to think of a couples name for us."

"What are you two— you're kids, you don't need a couples name-" Danny stopped at Grace's look. "Willace?" He offered.

"Mhm, we thought of that one but didn't like it."

"Grall." Steve said.

"Grall?" Danny turned to look at Steve. "What's the matter with you? That's worse than mine."

"Grovace?" Steve tried again.

Danny shook his head, stealing a hot dog in the process.

"What's his last name?" Mary asked.

"What's with you and mixing in last names?" Danny asked, mid chews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kudos/comment if you enjoyed the update! Also, what would be your suggestion for Grace/Will's name?
> 
> Best :)

**Author's Note:**

> [Like this story? Check out what I'm working on :) ](https://thatfanwriter.tumblr.com/post/186370327463/what-im-working-on)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/EV_Peralez), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/evperalez_thatwriter/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/evperalez_thatwriter), [Medium](https://medium.com/@evperalez). Discord: ThatFanwriter EV #3015.


End file.
